


To-Do List for POLAND

by wanabi



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/pseuds/wanabi
Summary: This is technically like a spreadsheet, if your spreadsheet is two columns placed on top of each other.(Also I haven't seen The Rise of Skywalker but I've "osmosed" the relevant details. I think.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	To-Do List for POLAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



To-Do List For Poe

-attempt to organize new new republic fleet?  
\--where is new new republic based?  
-visit my dad, tell him I'm fine  
-funeral arrangements for Leia?  
\--nvm her entire family is dead  
\--extended family too  
-give BB-8 nice portrub  
\--did Rey droidnap him? make her give him back.  
-friendzone Zorii  
-awkwardly infodump about my backstory from spin-off media  
\--my mom is dead :( she inspired me to be a pilot!  
\--the whole drug thing is much more ~nuanced than it sounds like  
\--also ~representational  
\--maybe Zorii can help with the infodumps? if she's not still mad at me  
-ask D'acy about gay stuff  
\--flattering uniforms?  
\--appropriate camera angle?  
\--sufficiently disconnected from plot so it can be censored if need be  
-flirt with war hero guy  
\--make sure he hasn't dropped dead of random nostalgia baiting  
\--can he be resurrected? IDK  
\--ask Rey about force stuff just in case

To-Do List for Lando  
-see if I have legal claim to Millennium Falcon  
\--is Rey just going to joyride it?  
\--is the broken CPU of my ex still stuck inside?  
-Jannah  
\--make it clear that our affection is not romantic in nature  
\--explain that she would be about my missing daughter's age  
\--infodump about my daughter's other parent, while implying my openness to potential partners of various genders and/or species  
\--travel the galaxy and find other people who look kind of like Finn and us, because it would be pretty weird for two of the only three humans to have dark pigmentation to be relatives  
\--bittersweetly confirm I am actually her dad  
\--try to work out parameters of new relationship  
\--does she have Force stuff going on too? find someone to ask about that  
-drinking with Chewie  
-catching up with all my war bros who aren't dead  
-catching up with my war bros who are dead  
\--why is Luke haunting me?  
\--or Leia for that matter  
\--I mean I was able to rally a fleet of allies much better than their pathetic desperate calls for aid, but...that's just because I'm awesome  
-re-record call for aid for theme park promotional ride  
-what's the deal with that hot pilot??


End file.
